Tristeza
by Noche Infinita
Summary: La víspera navideña ha iniciado y Pan recuerda pequeños momentos de su vida y todos relacionados von el ser a quien ella más amó.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dos y dos son cuatro**_

 _ **Cuatro y dos son seis**_

 _ **Seis y dos son ocho**_

 _ **Y ocho dieciséis**_.

.

.

.

Recuerdo cada momento que viví junto a ti, cada lugar en donde estuvimos, cada gesto que hacías. Recuerdo todo y nada a la vez, cada vez que tu rostro viene a mi mente aparece una rafaga de viento que me nubla y no logro visualizarte .

Y hoy, en víspera de navidad, es cundo mas te extraño. La familia anda de tienda en tienda haciendo las compras,los regalos o alimentos. Todo es igual.

 _Dos_ ,mamá me conto que cuando tenia _dos_ años tú me enseñaste lo que era jugar en la nieve, tomar chocolate al calor de la chimenea, cubrirme con una manta y ver cada copo de nieve; tal como lo hago en este momento mientras ponen la mesa. Como siempre la noche buena en casa de Bulma y el año nuevo en el monte Paoz...

Siento que desde siempre he hecho lo mismo cada año, siempre cumplo la misma rutina de estas fechas, pero todo inicio a los _dos... dos_

 _Dos y dos son cuatro_

A los _cuatro_ senti un vacio, el primer vacio causado por tí. Ese año, fue grandioso y doloroso. Gane -casi- el torneo de artes marciales pero te perdí, te fuiste con Uub y eso me dolio tanto... siempre he sentido celos de Uub, el te tuvo tanto tiempo, le enseñaste lo que tanto quize yo saber, yo queria ser lo que mi padre y tio Goten fueron para ti... un orgullo. Pero eso no pudo ser. Ese año tuve que asistir a las reuniones por obligacion. Te llegue a odiar por que ni siquiera llegaste a una cena... te odié porque como tonta esperaba hasta media noche

\- talvez venga mañana - me decia papá cuando el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Yo asentía sin darme cuenta de que ya era mañana. Así pase esa navidad. Esperándote

 _Dos y dos son cuatro_

 _Cuatro y dos son seis._

 _Seis_ , para entonces aun seguia entrenando con lo poco que podia, papá habia aceptado enseñarme lo que sabia, de cierta manera al dar un golpe me sentia conectada a ti eso me gustaba, estab creciendo ya no usaba los vestidos y faldas que la abuela y mamá me ponian, ya no , mi ropa eran pantalones y camisetas todos los niños me molestaban pero a mi no me importaba. La rutina siempre era la misma Bra, mi tio y Trunks jugabamos en la nieve con bolas o haciendo angeles. Empecé a llenar ese vacio que dejaste. A decir verdad ni me acorde de ti.

 _Dos y dos son cuatro_

 _Cuatro y dos son seis_

 _Seis y dos son ocho._

Hubiese deseado jamás haber visto lo que enviaste , _ocho_ cumpli _ocho_ y recibo de ti ¿una foto de Uub y de ti? ¿enserio? ¿porqué no mejor no veniste a restregarme en la cara que jugabas lo mismo que jugabas conmigo con él? Todos se dieron cuenta de cuanto me dolio ¿sabes porque? . Lloraba, si estaba llorando ; sentí dolor, humillación, decepción y más. A los ocho decidí no esperarte más. Preferí solo tener una persona en quien confiar y esa era Bra. Mi tio y Trunks ya tenian novias y no jugaban con nosotras. La rutina solo era con Bra. Ya no esperaba tu venida, el dolor me hizo olvidarte por completo. La abuela te esperaba y eso me dolia, de seguro no pensabas en ella...

 _Dos y dos son cuatro_

 _Cuatro y dos son seis_

 _Seis y dos son ocho_

 _Y ocho dieciséis._

Regresaste solo por que Uub termino su entrenamiento, volviste como si nada. ¡maldición! Te hubieses quedado con él, mi vida era perfecta. La rutina era mía, Bra habia iniciado su interes por los chico y mas en específico en Goten, ese bobo que tenia a la boba de Pares. No quise meterme en eso aunque si llegue a estropear varias citas. En fin todo iba bien.. sin ti.

Luego lo del viaje, fuí no por pasar tiempo contigo sino porque no queria estar sola, queria una aventura la cual recordar. Quizas fue mala idea, solo logre amarte mas, revivir esa admiración hacia ti y algo màs, sin darme cuenta vi a Trunks de otra manera... me gusto y mucho.

Pase dos navidades llenas de lucha, primero lo del estúpido de Baby y luego lo de los dragones. No me molesta pues hice lo que mas me gustaba, pelear contra enemigos mas fuertes que yo. Pero...¡lo volviste a hacer! Te fuiste y esta vez para siempre ¿ porque no me dijiste aunque sea un adiós? A nadie, solo a Vegeta. ¿¡porque!? . Ya no soportó mas me siento vacía, sola a mis cortos _dieciséis_

Me haces tanta falta abuelito...

\- ¿vamos a comer?- me pregunta mi amor platónico

\- iré luego -

\- sonríe Pan, al Sr Gokú le gustaria verte feliz -

\- si Trunks,lo hare - me sonríe con ternura mientras besa mi sien

Salgo para que los copos de nieven adornen mi cabello negro, a través del cristal veo a todos felices terminando de poner los últimos detalles. Soy egoista, desconsiderada al hacerlo pero ya no lo soporto. Deseo que mi tio y Bra sean felices - arruine su relación con Pares - no me arrepiento de nada. Deseo que todos cumplan sus sueños.

Caigo al suelo por la debilidad en mi cuerpo, veo el contraste que mi sangre hace con la nieve, sonrió, mis muñecas lloran en abundancia, el aliento se me escapa, el frio aumenta, mi visión se nubla , no me sale el habla. Miro de nuevo a mi familia y amigos tratando de sonreír normalmente, corresponden y me duele que pronto sufran por mi. Con disimuló me acuesto en la nieve esperando que la vida se me vaya, me pesan los ojos, tengo mas frio, todo se torna oscuro.

-Pan- es lo último que escucho.

si les gustó, por favor haganmelo saber y si quieren que haya alguna continuación. :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Despierta

_Ignorar es mejor que afrontar la verdad ._

Comencé a despertar del largo y vacío sueño en el que había caído , poco a poco pude sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo , no me dolía nada más que las muñecas y la cabeza . Con lentitud abrí los ojos acostumbrandome a la luz de la habitación . Paseé la mirada por cada rincón dándome cuenta que en efecto , estoy en un hospital . Estoy conectada a una sonda que transporta sangre a mi cuerpo AB alcanzo a leer la etiqueta de la bolsa . Me tenso al unir cabos y saber el por qué estoy aquí : fallé en mi intento de marcharme . Fracasé al querer escapar ¡que idiota! Si tan solo se me hubiese ocurrido ir a otro lugar , lejos de corporación cápsula , quizás a lo más profundo del bosque , pero ¡no! La muy estúpida que soy tuvo la brillante idea de hacerlo allí . ¡ja! ¡hasta para suicidarme soy un fracaso! . Siento unas inmensas ganas de llorar , no lo conseguí , es lo que más me duele ; tener que ahogar mis sentimientos , hundir mis emociones , fingir ante todos . ¡hay no! ¡saben lo que hice! . Reacciono de tan solo imaginar que paso en esos momentos .

La puerta se abre , miro quien es y un doctor se acerca con papeles , me mira sorprendido y luego sonríe -¿te sientes bien?-me pregunta , intento contestar pero no me sale la voz , mi garganta esta reseca - un pestañeo si , dos para no - atina a decir . pestañee una vez - ¿te duele algo?- una vez - ¿muñecas?- una vez -¿pecho?- dos veces -¿cabeza?- una vez - ¿tienes frío? - al decirlo sentí como si de repente me cayera una manta de la nieve más profunda de las montañas . Una vez - bien , le diré a tu familia que traiga mantas , el dolor es por... bueno el de las muñecas por la cortaduras , la transfusión de sangre y los medicamentos - informa . Suspira con cansancio -no sé que te llevo a eso preciosa , pero no es la manera - me da un pequeña sonrisa y se retira .

Si no es la forma ¿entonces cuál es? , si supiera creo que no pensaría así .

La puerta se abre de nuevo. Mi corazón da un brinco al ver a todos allí , desde mi abuela hasta el cerdo de Oolong ¡mierda! Me miran con compasión , lástima , desilusión - ¡hija!- se acercan mis padres , intentan abrazarme pero mueven la aguja y hago una mueca de dolor . Se alejan . La culpa me invade ,papá y mamá están llorando ¡Kami-Sama! Esto no era lo que quería ¿por qué carajos tuvieron que verme? ¡puta vida! . Ahs, pero como ha de ser es mi culpa .

\- ¿estas bien?- me pregunta mamá sobando mi mejilla . Que si estoy bien ... no mamá , tengo años sin estar bien , al menos emocionalmente . - un pestañeo si , dos no - me dice . Una vez . - eso me alegra -

\- llevas tres días inconsciente - me dice papá con ojos cansados . Me sorprendo , no creí que pase tres días en un profundo sueño . - el doctor dijo que estuvimos cerca de perderte ...- se detiene baja su mirada y sus ojos se opacan quizás recordando ese momento , menea su cabeza desechando una idea y me mira de nuevo . Soy capaz de verlo a los ojos , a todos , nose porque si debería ser yo quien tenga la mirada gacha y no ellos . Me sonríe con ternura - Todo gracias a que Trunks logro traerte a tiempo - lo busco pero no esta , sus ojos azules no están . Siento alivio .

Todos me saludan ; mi abuela llorando a mares , Bulma dándome palabras de consolación ¿para que? Nose , solo las dice . Mi tío Goten tratando de sacarme una sonrisa , Bra aliviada de que siga con vida . Los de Kame House me sonríen , 18 no es una mujer expresiva , un movimiento de mano me da a entender su empatia ,Krilin me arropa con una enorme sábana de algodón . Le sonrío, el calor comienza a subir en mi cuerpo . Marron , ella solo me saluda , nunca fuimos las grandes amigas , ella se lleva mejor con Bra , en cierta forma ambas nos llevamos mejor con Bra, pero no entre nosotras ; es como si Bra fuera dividida en dos personas , ellas disfrutan salir de compras y demás mientras que ella y yo nos la pasamos días enteros sin decir una palabra , solo miramos a la misma dirección y sabemos lo que la otra piensa . Aún así , me siento bien que este aquí . Piccolo me mira como leyéndome , él sabe o sospecha , puedo estar tranquila , él no dirá nada , o eso espero .

\- idiota - me dice el señor vegeta mirándome con asco saliendo de la habitación . - ¡vegeta!- repente Bulma saliendo con él. Ignoro su sincera palabra y busco al único que no me ha dicho nada . No lo dirá puesto que Trunks no está allí . Creí que estaba afuera pero su ki estaba lejos , lo entiendo , la empresa ocupa todo su tiempo .

\- mañana te dan de alta - me informó, asentí y espere a que se marcharan. La noche llegó con más frío , mis padres me arroparon con más sábanas y por extraño que parezca pude dormir tranquila .

Al poner mis pies al suelo me sentí débil , como si mis piernas no respondieran a la orden que quise transmitir . Sino fuera por papá , hubiera dado un beso al piso - sonreí - ante el pensamiento . Me cambié la bata del hospital por un pantalón de algodón y una camisa manga larga . Salimos después de que papá tramitara los papeles necesarios . El camino fue totalmente silencioso , mis padres se miraban de vez en cuando, suspiraban y volvían a ver el camino .

Al entrar a mi habitación me di cuenta inmediatamente del allanamiento que hicieron aún estando todo en su lugar . La ultima gaveta del ropero estaba semi-abierta y eso que esa gaveta sólo se abría con llave .

\- si necesitas algo , nos avisas - me quede acostada mirando por la ventana la nieve que estaba en el marco de ésta. Creí que me preguntarian un sin fin de cosas , que me regañarian o incluso que no me dirigieran la palabra por mi acto , más su conducta no estaba ni cerca de mis pensamientos . Me acomodo en la cama en posición fetal buscando calentar mis pies .

\- aquí está el almuerzo - entra mamá con una charola . Me hace comer la sopa y el jugo de frutas a la fuerza . Siento que me quiere preguntar algo pero cierra la boca como si fuera un pez y me sonríe - ¿quieres hablar?- dos veces -¿te duele la garganta?- dos veces . En realidad no se porque no me sale el habla , lo he intentado toda la noche pero simplemente no puedo , es como si me hubieran robado la voz .

Cada tanto por la puerta entra una nueva visita . La abuela me trae mis platillos favoritos , Bulma trae a rastras a vegeta y me dan un invento de CC ; un reproductor de música es lo mas resiente , me encanta , solo busco la canción y sin importar cual sea el aparato la descarga de inmediato . Marron junto a Bra me traen un juego de gorro y guantes que ellas mismas han hecho . El abuelo Satan puso el grito en el cielo cuando supo que estuve internada , por suerte no preguntó nada y me dio una caja musical con piedras preciosas hecha a mano en estados unidos . Mamá y papá están muy al pendiente de mi ... Trunks no ha venido , busco su ki y esta en CC .

Nadie pregunta nada , sólo lo ignoran . Para todos lo que paso no fue un intento de suicidio , fue un accidente sin explicación alguna . Saben pero no quieren aceptarlo y... a decir verdad ... es mejor así .

.

.

.

Hoy estaba recordando este pequeño one-shot y pensé "¿sería interesante hacerlo historia?" La respuesta fue un "si". Y aquí la tienen.

Espero sea de su agrado .


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicado a:**

 **Son Panny15**

 **Nadipan**

* * *

Los copos de nieve caen sobre mi negro cabello adornandolo como si fueran broches de cristal . Bra y Marrón me arrastraron al centro comercial para hacer la compra de los regalos para año nuevo . Mis padres accedieron al secuestro de esas bulliciosas de ojos azules , hermosos ojos azules , no como los míos que son como el carbón , como la oscuridad , como las tinieblas de mi alma ... como los de él . sonrientes dejaron que me marchase con ellas , teniendo en cuenta lo sobre-protectoras que pueden llegar a ser .

Entramos a una boutique de alta costrura; Dior, Channel, Carolina Herrera y otros diseñadores famosos son los que exponen sus creaciones en los maniquíes y demás .

-¿te gusta?- Bra sale del cubículo en donde uno puede medirse la ropa . Un vestido blanco de corte imperio de chifón ,en el cuello lleva una cadena gruesa de color dorado enredado con una fina cinta del mismo color del vestido es lo que adorna su esbelta figura . - te ves preciosa - no puedo evitar sonreirle, en verdad se ve preciosa. - gracias - contesta con timidez , aun siendo la hija de la gran Bulma y el gruñón de Vegeta no se acostumbraba a los cumplidos de sus más allegados . Los demás la halagan solo para poder obtener algo de ella sin embargo, nosotros porque de verdad lo queremos . Ella sabe que si algo no me gusta se lo digo sin pelos en la lengua . Me abraza .

\- ¿y yo?- escuchamos a la rubia . Marron sale con un vestido celeste estilo sirena de seda al igual que sus ojos ¡igual! - ¿como es que encontraste ese vestido exactamente del mismo color que tus ojos?- roba la pregunta que tenia . Ella encoje de hombros como diciendo "nose, solo lo vi y ya" -te queda excelente -le digo con sinceridad . Somos distantes pero no hipócritas .- gracias- .

Me quedo perdida viendolas comprar y comprar, que zapatos, que joyas, que adornos para el cabello etc. Miro los que están en ganchos buscando uno adecuado, no quiero uno al estilo corto de Bra o escotados como los de Marron . Encuentro uno de color negro largo y de mangas largas-mídetelo - asiento a la encargada y me lo pruebo . La falda larga cubre mis pies, la tela chantilly cubre mis brazos y mi cuello, no hay ningún rastro de piel libre a excepción de mis manos y rostro. Salgo del cubículo.

\- es muy cubierto...-

\- pero te queda bien - concuerda Bra con Marron.

\- Gracias -

Aún me sorprende como ignoran todo. Nadie tiene la culpa más que yo eso lo sé pero... solo logran hacerme sentir más sola .

El treinta y uno de diciembre llega con rapidez, mi familia revisa cada detalle - no queremos que nada salga mal - dice mi abuela colocando los aperitivos. Me quedo sentada esperando a que todos lleguen, fingan y se vallan.

\- me voy a mi cuarto - aviso. El vestido cobra una capa de nieve en el borde cuando dejo el patio trasero - decorado con luces de colores en cada árbol y en las mesas.

Mi vida es una farsa, amo a mi familia, en verdad la amo, sin embargo no creo que ellos me amen a tal magnitud. Mi abuela es un agujero sin fondo,mis padres unos maniquíes vivientes y mi tío un juguete de la sociedad... y de Bra.

Los Brief son el publico a la farsa del teatro , aplauden en cada escena, en cada fragmento de tragedia o drama que se les presenta. Quiero salir, dejar de ser actriz... por eso quise dar punto final a mi papel.

Bajo de nuevo cuando siento el ki de todos . Un silencio incomodo se apodera del ambiente por un breve momento. Me saludan sin pronunciar nada de lo ocurrido, me besan la mejía sin sentir el frio que emano y ma sonríen dándome apoyo.

\- gracias - devuelvo el beso que 18 me ha dado y me escapo de la fiesta.

Faltan unos cuantos minutos para año nuevo, subo a la terraza de mi casa para ver los fuegos artificiales - hola - por primera vez siento como mi corazón late de nuevo, tanto que esta amenazando con salir de mi pecho. Me doy la vuelta y ahi, parado con porte y elegancia se encuentra el ausente de mis dias de hospital.

Nuevamente el habla se me va de la garganta y tanto que me costo que saliera - mmm- apenas logro emitir.

Se acerca con pasos agigantados y firmes hasta quedar a poca distancia de mi.

Lo ultimo que siento es el sonido de los fuegos artificiales que anuncia las cero horas del viejo y nuevo año, acompañado de un ardor en toda mi mejilla izquierda.

Trunks me ha pegado.

-¡estúpida! - grita furioso -¡MALDITA IMBÉCIL!

Dos

Tres

Bofetadas más impactan con mi rostro dejándolo enrojecido.

Me duele más el corazón que mi cuerpo.

.

.

Lamento la tardanza .

 _ **¡felicidades chicas!**_

Gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

_Las palabras duelen más que el golpe._

.

La furia se apodera de mí ¡¿quién se cree que es para pegarme?! .

Los fuegos artificiales cesan finalmente , me quedo tirada en el piso con el rostro enrojecido viendo como el bastardo de Trunks me mira con la misma intensidad de furia que empiezo a sentir por cada poro de mi piel . Me levanto con fuerza , me duele el alma , más no lloraré, no dejaré que él me vea así , nadie mas verá mis lágrimas ... aunque ni saben si existen en mi , siempre me han visto con la máscara feliz .

Me duele su mirada más que su golpe , me duelen sus palabras más que mi mejilla , me duele ser yo en estos momentos , me duele haber fallado mi intento . Trunks siempre fue el más importante en mi vida -sin contar a mi familia - él siempre ha estado conmigo , apoyándome , aconsejandome o protegiendome, pero cuando más lo necesitaba no estuvo , prefirió dejarme a solas sin imaginar cuanta falta de cariño tenía y ¿ahora viene tan campante a insultarme? ¡bah! Es un maldito hijo de puta .

\- ¿porqué fuiste tan hecha mierda?- sonríe de lado ocultando su mirada . - tan cobarde , el señor Gokú jamás haría semejante cobardía ...

Lo sé, sé que él nunca haría lo que yo intente ... pero yo no soy él y eso es algo que nadie ve , nadie ve lo que soy , siempre me comparan con los demás ; mi abuelita es fuerte y valiente "Pan¿porque no eres como ella?", mi padre es un genio "deberías de ser más inteligente , tal como tu padre ", Goten siempre es optimista "sonríe, así como Goten quien ve todo a colores ", mi madre jamás se rinde "sabes Pan tu madre siempre ha vencido sus temores" . Siempre lo mismo .

\- que te importa - digo escupiendo cada letra - soy yo , no tú , jamás seré otra persona

\- me das tanta lastima

Si , si , vamos humíllame, dí todo lo que nadie más se atreve a decirme , sácame en cara todos mis errores , mis miedos , mis fracasos , dime Trunks todo lo que piensas de mí... no te contengas .

\- ah

\- eres una mocosa sin cerebro , sin razón

Sigue Trunks

\- una basura en este mundo

Continúa

\- un desperdicio de persona

No pares

\- eres la vergüenza de los Son, de los saiyayin, del señor Gokú

¡ja! ¡anda , sigue!

\- quizás debiste haber sido nieta de un hombre común y no de un gran guerrero . No debiste haber heredado la sangre más fuerte del universo ...

Eso , eso es lo que tanto quería escuchar , lo que tanto se abstienen los demás en expresar . Me duele hasta el fondo de mi ser , más es lo que merezco , lo que necesito para vivir .

El dolor

La furia

El abandono

La soledad

\- yo... lo sé - digo al fin , él me mira un tanto sorprendido . En otro tiempo desde la primera palabra le hubiese partido la cara de bonito que tiene , en estos momentos no puedo ni matar una hormiga por accidente . - todo lo que has dicho es cierto - sonrío con pequeños temblores en mis labios . Quiero llorar - lo sé perfectamente

Su expresión se suaviza y voltea a otro lado , no quiere mirarme .

\- yo... quizás me pasé

\- no - si te pasaste. Lo merezco , lo dicho , dicho está.

\- fui duro

\- descuida

La furia se desvanece de a poco , se desahogo contra mi y yo acepte el ataque de frente . Hay Trunks , me lastimas pero aún así te quiero tanto , más que a mí.

-te veo luego

Se marcha sin esperar una respuesta .

\- gracias por humillarme

* * *

Sus palabras retumban en mi mente , bien dicen la verdad duele . Su verdad hacia mí duele .

Mis padres me llevaron a terapia de nose que , no les puse atención . Esperamos en la sala de la clínica a que llegara ni turno .

\- Hola Pan , soy Lime - se presenta una mujer como de la misma edad de mi madre . Castaña de ojos verdes , muy linda a decir verdad - soy terapeuta y te ayudaré en lo que pueda ¿entiendes?- si , entiendo , no tengo ocho años .

\- si sra.

\- dime Lime

\- bien , Lime

Las características de un terapeuta son: autoritario, activo y creativo . Según me dijo tengo que contarle todo cuando me sienta lista .. bien , nunca estaré lista .

\- ¿que quieres en la vida Pan? - me pregunta con sus lentes lentes y la estúpida libreta de apuntes . Apostaría que juega X0.

-nada

\- ¿segura?

-si

\- no quisieras ser alguien importante, cumplir tus sueños ... Ver a alguien - no caigo en tu trampa .

\- no

\- ¿porqué te cortas? - vaya pregunta, esta tipa es directa , me agrada .

\- para sentir

\- sentir ¿que?

Solo eso , sentir ...

.

.

.

Pensaba que sería corta la historia pero al ir escribiéndola se me vienen más ideas . Espero les guste .


	5. Chapter 5

_**"MI furia es tu culpa."**_

* * *

Me quedé despierta toda la noche . La primera sesión con la tal Lime me hizo pensar en algo importante : sentir , le dije que quería sentir pero no el qué, ya que ni yo sé que quiero sentir .

Mi intento de suicidio fue una manera de huir del sufrimiento , no quería morir , solo quería dejar de sentir el dolor y la soledad . Pensé o bueno aún pienso que aún es la solución más factible .

Conozco mi problema y conozco la solución . Pero no puedo hacerlo sola .

Lo que necesito es que me demuestren que me quieren estando conmigo y no dejándome sola , necesito tener a alguien que esté siempre a mi lado , sin importar mi horrible carácter , mis palabras hirientes o mis gestos despectivos . Soy más humana , tengo miles de defectos y una que otra virtud . Soy como Bra y Marron: egoísta , altanera y muy caprichosa . Eso soy .

Y no sólo una palabra de apoyo o que me acompañe en el parque durante una tarde. Yo quiero sentir que le importo a alguien , quiero sentirme acompañada en la soledad .

No quieto estar sola ¿es tan difícil de entender? , ¿necesitan preguntarle a un terapeuta sobre mi? , si tan solo prestaran atención sabrían ...

Mis padres buscan soluciones en otras personas , se la pasan leyendo cualquier artículo sobre el tema o consultando por cualquier nimiedad a esa mujer .

He llegado sentir un repentino desprecio a Lime , aunque recién - un dia - la conozca ... pero ... ¿¡que tanto le ve a papá!? . No sé si mamá se ha dado cuenta pero esa ojiverde babea por Mi papá.

¡deja de verlo puta!

¡soy su hija, veo la mirada lujuriosa que le das!

Veo como coqueteas con él ¡eh!

Al siguiente día tenía nuevamente cita con Esa . Piensan que tener sesiones diarias ayudará a que yo mejore .

Kami-Sama y los demás dioses que existan - bufé exasperada - .

El dulce olor a perfume barato llegó a mi de golpe . Por influencia de Bra sé diferenciar lo barato , corriente y vulgar y Lime las tiene todas . Sentada en la silla de cuero color café , los lentes y la libreta de juegos , sonrió al verme .

Miró más a mi padre que a nosotras dos , mamá se arrimó al brazo de papá y Lime endureció la expresión de su rostro .

Por casualidad o curiosidad genética por parte de toda mi familia me llevó a investigarla y fue interesante saber que ellos se conocieron de niños , muy interesante descubrí el enamoramiento infantil que ella sintió y siente aún , también sé que ella sabe que es él, de niño papá mantuvo su transformación de ssj como entrenamiento para enfrentar a Cell .

¿como lo supo? ni idea , no me importa y si piensa que tiene oportunidad con Son Gohan esta muy equivocada.

Pobre ilusa .

No tendría compasión si se atreve a intentarlo . El maldito rubio que quizo a mamá en su juventud , puede confirmarlo .

Perdón , pero le advertí por las buenas que no la buscara y yo como buena hija le partí la cara al saber que le envío un regalo a mi madre en día de San Valentin.

¡maldito! . Pero lo disfruté.

Volviendo a la ilusa empezó a hacerme las mismas preguntas : ¿como te sientes? ¿deseas algo? ¿extrañas a alguien? O más estúpidas preguntas que prefiero contestar con lo que ella espera . Me quedo viendo el consultorio y me pregunto ¿cuantas personas vendrán aquí? ¿que problemas tendrán? , es curioso , Él siempre buscó salvar a los demás y prueba de ello fue sacrificandose... pero , ahora estoy segura que morir era la solución para muchos ; enfermos terminales , discapacitados po motivo , aquellos a que su vida es un infierno ...

¡oh Dios! Solo piensen en esas pobres chicas que son vendidas o los niños maltratados o las madre que sufren violencia intrafamiliar ... ¡Dios no es justo que pase eso! Me duele tan solo de pensarlo , estoy segura que las bofetadas y las palabras de Trunks no se comparan con eso ... y los niños abandonados ¡no! .

Es tan injusto , pero él no sabía eso , creo que por su mente jamás paso la maldad humana , solo la extraterrestre bueno a excepción del demente creador de los androides ... aunque sin ello mi padre no lo hubiera superado y el enano de Krilin no se hubiese quedado con N18 .

Me quedo perdida viendo a Lime escribir en su libreta con el ceño fruncido y la mirada confundida , detesto como observa a mi padre pero la comprendo o eso creo , en estos tiempo no es fácil encontrar a alguien que valga la pena , ella conoció a papá , se enamoró y desilusionó al volverlo a ver ; casado felizmente con una hermosa mujer y una hija . Duele ahora que lo pienso , si que duele y entiendo la molestia de ver a mi madre y el uso de las armas femeninas que emplea , oculta su tristeza con enojo y frustración .

Empatía , solamente eso me faltaba .

\- ¿me esperas afuera mientras hablo con tus padres?

-¿tengo opción?

-no

\- entonces no pregunte - no puedo evitar ser grosera , no cuando hablen de mi y no esté presente ... Dios se apiade de mí.

Suspiró.

\- ¿Pan?- me llamó una voz masculina . Solo eso me faltaba .

\- Hola Fish

-¡Pan!- saluda eufórico .

\- si que gusto verte - trato de ser un tanto amable . Se sienta junto a mi en esas sillas pegadas a la pared de color blancas .

\- ¿que haces acá?

-sesión con Lime

\- yo también - duda un poco en sí proseguir o no - me enteré de tu...

\- ¿intento de suicidio?, no te contengas en decirlo -le resto importancia .

-bueno si y ¿sabes? Me enojé contigo

\- ¿como porque?

\- dijiste que me enseñarías a volar

\- ah lo olvidé

-lo prometiste - susurró . Veo bien al chico y su aspecto es deprimente ; su cabello rubio esta dañado y desordenado no como cuando lo conocí , sus ojos azules cansados y sin brillo y más delgado , siendo sincera da pena y desagrado .

\- lo dije sin pensar - contesto - sólo me preocupaba en buscar a los dragones

-yo te esperaba

La culpa me invade de nuevo , sin embargo se esfuma en un santiamén . He aprendido que las promesas son palabras vacías que uno hace en momentos de euforia .

Él me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo .

Mis padres a que él regresaría .

Mi abuelita a que todo saldrá bien .

Trunks me prometió no dejarme sola .

La única que ha tratado de estar siempre conmigo es Bra pero sus compras no son de mucha ayuda .

\- sólo fueron palabras Fish , solo eso

Suspiró - tienes razón - sonríe con amargura y su mirada perdida , da escalofrío .

\- a todo eso ¿que haces aquí?

-pues papá se volvió alcohólico , yo me descarrié y caí en las drogas

No puedo evitar reír con cinismo y me mira molesto - lamento eso - digo sin dejar de reír.

\- yo más y pues esta mujer me ayuda

\- ¿en serio?

-si , mira - de su bolsillo saca dos bolsitas con un polvo blanco - llevo cocaína y heroína y no siento la necesidad de usarla

\- interesante

\- es fuerza de voluntad , me ha costado un buen de trabajo pero creo que al fin lo he empezado a conseguir

\- ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo

\- puedes

La puerta se abre y mis padres salen , puedo sentir la tensión y el cansacio que tienen . Sonríen y me indican que debemos irnos .

\- adiós Fish - espero no volver a verlo .

\- hasta luego Pan - me abraza con fuerza que me obliga a empujarlo , no tolero que cualquiera invada mi espacio personal. - lo siento - murmura y me siento culpable de nuevo .

* * *

 **Trunks**

 **.**

Papeles por aquí y por allá .

Juntas aquí y juntas allá .

Firmas aquí y allá .

Mi vida es tan aburrida desde que asumí la presidencia que ya no recuerdo que es dormir hasta tarde o ir al cine a ver una película - que otra cosa sino - .

Goten es mi único amigo de verdad , ese inmaduro pelinegro es el causante de que mi cordura aún siga aquí , quien me mantiene conectado con los acontecimientos de nuestras familias . Me siento afortunado de tenerlo - que gay -.

Recuerdo mis días de niñez buscando alguna aventura que tener aunque siempre terminábamos en problemas . Puedo jactarme de decir que yo sí tuve niñez y no como los niños de ahora que solo viven viendo los estúpidos teléfonos o las porquerías de Internet .

Siguiendo mi línea llegue a la adolescencia una etapa que según muchos era difícil , más la mía con Goten fue divertida , las mocosas del instituto hacían de todo con tal de estar con Goten o conmigo . En mi caso aún tenía a Mai , asumí estúpidamente que ella sería la mujer de mi vida y que nada ni nadie me podría separar de ella , pero fue precisamente ella quien me separó de su vida , sus complejos de mujer mayor me hartaron hasta decir ¡NO! Kami-Sama supo cuanto hice por que no viera las cosas así , no obstante su cabecita no lo vió y aumento más sus complejos , como dije : me harté y cada quien tomó su rumbo . Fue lo mejor . Goten sin embargo tuvo uno que otro que ver con Marron , estoy seguro que la rubia fue su primera vez y luego vino Pares ... esa chica era un enigma para mi por ser tan despistada e ingenua , hasta el punto de ser tonta - Apostaría lo que fuera a que Pan ayudó en eso- . Finalmente encontró a durante media naranja que es mí hermana , siempre lo supe y solo tenia una cosa que decirle : si me entero de que le has fallado , te mató a golpes . Cosa que cumpliré si llegase a suceder.

Debo reconocer que mi vida siempre ha sido la mejor , estatus , familia y buenos amigos , lo que me recuerda a una pequeña pelinegra .

Pan .

Pan siempre ha sido muy importante para mi , es bueno algo cursi pero la siento como parte de mi ser, como si estuviera unido a ella desde siempre . Mi padre dice que ya la he elegido como mía y ... Eso es cierto , ella es mía aunque no la haya tocado aún .

Me duele verla deshecha por la partida del señor Gokú , me lastima verla triste , siento como si me estrujaran en corazón y luego lo hicieran pedazos .

\- Pan - susurro dejándome caer en el sofá de mi oficina . El escritorio esta lleno de papeles de suma importancia más no me interesan . - tráeme una taza con café - le ordeno a mi secretaria . Vuelvo mi mirada al techo y siento un vacío en mi estomago .

Prometo estar contigo - recuerdo que le dije .

Flasback

Sorprendido ví como Shen-Long se perdía entre las nubes con el señor Gokú en su espalda , ya estaba dicho y las esferas del dragón eran historia en ese mismo momento supimos que todo lo que pasase tendríamos que aceptarlo sin esperanzas de nada más que nuestra propia fuerza . Eso me preocupó ya que si alguien moría nada podríamos hacer .

Ví a mi niña viendo el cielo , y en ese momento sentí su dolor como mío . Yo siempre he tenido a mi familia completa aunque por unos momentos perdí a mi padre lo recuperé pronto y no me afecto tanto . Pero... la familia Son siempre ha estado incompleta ; el señor Gokú siempre era el ausente y el único que se sacrificaba por todos . Mi papá no haría eso a no ser por nosotros .

Recuerdo cuando a sus cuatro añitos lloró a mares cuando el se fue con Uub , recuerdo como lo esperaba cada año Hasta que cesó en su espera . Todo cambio con el viaje al espacio .

Odié que fuera .

Temía por ella , por perderla .

En mi interior se desataba una tempestad de emociones : impotencia al no cuidarla y verla expuesta a todos esos peligros , furia al ver como la atacaban , orgullo al verla pelear y miedo cuando algún ataque estaba por impactarla ¡joder! Estuve dispuesto a morir por ella sin dudarlo .

Pero tenerla me daba fuerzas para luchar ya que lo hacía por ella , por defenderla.

Siempre me ha gustado hacerla enojar es que se ve tan adorable que dan ganar de apechugarle las mejillas . Yo terminaba con un golpe de su parte .

Tenia la esperanza de que se fijara en mi ¡soy guapo! Solo mirenme, sé que todas mueren por mi - hasta ustedes- , con una mirada y sonrisa se derriten a mis pies. Pero ella parecía inmune a mi encanto masculino . Yo buscaba estar a solas con ella y platicar de cualquier cosa incluso de algunos muchachos que a ella le gusten - aunque me mataran de celos - y así tal vez hacerle alguna insinuación de mis sentimientos hacia ella ... pero nada .

Traté de decirle alguna frase de aliento y que mantuviera la esperanza de que sólo fuera temporal y creo que logré mi objetivo. Me elevé siguiendo la dirección de mi familia esperando que me siguiera . Aceleré creyendo que venía tras de mi haciendo una mini carrera , me detuve al no oírla decir : "tramposo" o "esperame" . No me seguía . La lluvia hizo acto de presencia mojando mi cansado y adolorido cuerpo , refrescando la recién derrota de la maldad de las esferas , limpiando la sangre derramada y mezclándose con el dolor de haber perdido al héroe de nuestro planeta .

Regresé y la vi sentada con sus rodillas apoyadas en su pecho sosteniendo el gi del señor Gokú -¿Pan?- llamé pero no obtuve respuesta . Solo vi como sus hombros se movían , estaba llorando .

Me quede junto a ella debajo de la tormenta brindándole mi cariño sin decir nada , solo mi mano sobre su hombro era el contacto que tenia .

\- no volverá - dijo una vez cesado un poco la lluvia - entiendo

\- lo siento - no sabia que más decir .

\- no le digas a nadie que me has visto llorar

\- nunca - prometí aguantandome las ganas de molestarla pero al decirme eso supe que no estaba tan mal a Cómo pensé .

Fin Flasback

Grave error .

Creyendo que estaba mejor me preocupe más por reconstruir la ciudad junto a mi madre con los proyectos de CC . En un año todo quedó como antes , no supe nada mas de ella y no me importó , el trabajo era demaciado , mi mundo sólo era mi oficina .

Perdí la noción del tiempo al estar en el trabajo y solo reaccione con sorpresa cuando Goten me aviso que al siguieron dia era noche buena . Me quite el trabajo de encima e hice las compras de la ocasión .

Mi madre hecho la casa por la ventana como era de esperarse ; el árbol era enorme y con muchos decorados y luces de colores , la chimenea con todos los calcetines de mi familia y de los Son , la familia de Krilin no estuvo presente ya que la pasaron con N17. La mesa estaba llena de comida , fruta y Muchas golosinas de nuestra preferencia . Todo era perfecto .

Comí un poco viendo como todos la pasaban bien y fue entonces que me animé a ver por el ventanal que daba al jardín , allí estaba ella , solo podía ver sus cabellos negros y un abrigo de color verde musgo . Sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella y note que veía a la nada seguramente pensaba en el señor Gokú .

\- sonríe Pan , al señor Gokú le gustaría verte feliz

\- si Trunks,lo haré - le sonrío y beso su sien .

Mi madre me llama y vuelvo al interior de la casa debido a una llamada de un cliente . Me quedo un rato siempre mirando a mi niña hasta que noto como la nieve cobra unas manchitas de color rojo , intensifico mi visión y observo con horror como de sus muñecas caen hilos de sangre .

-¡Pan!- gritó llamando la atención de todos . Llegó en un dos por tres y siento como si mi alma se escapara de mi cuerpo . Saco de un tirón el suéter y se lo coloco en las heridas .

\- ¡Dios!- mi madre al igual que Videl se quedan en shock . Bra comienza a llorar y Goten la consuela . En todo eso Gohan llama a la ambulancia .

Todo sucede tan rápido y Pan ya fue atendida por los mejores médicos de la ciudad . Noche buena no fue lo planeado .

\- gracias - me dice un lloroso Gohan .

\- no tienes nada que agradecer

\- sino hubiese actuado no hubiese sobrevivido

\- fui instinto - dije . No quería perderla .

\- lamento haber arruinado la cena - les dijo a todos .

\- oh Gohan no te preocupes por eso , lo importante es que ella esté bien - dijo mamá . Papá se hallaba alejado de todos y con su típica pose apoyado en la pared , aunque no lo día nunca sé que él también se preocupó.

Pasaron unos días y a empresas fui al hospital a verla , se miraba tan tranquila bajo los efectos del medicamento y sin preocupaciones de cualquier tipo . Me la pase en vela hasta que nos dijeron que el efecto pasaría pronto .

Al día siguiente no fui y despertó .

La ví de lejos ocultando mi ki y mi temor a perderla se convirtió en enojo . ¿como no ve que la queremos? , ¿porqué lo hizo si todos sufrimos y no sólo ella? Bueno su familia es la que mas sufre ... en realidad sólo la señora Milk y ella sufren ... pero no es la manera .

 _La dejaste sola_ . Me reprimenda mi conciencia.

Me alejé cuando más me necesitaba , me conformé ante su pedido de que no le contara a nadie sobre su llanto que crei que todo estaba bien y que solo era cuestión de dias para que se recuperara . Fallé.

La observé en mi hora de descanso sin que nadie me sintiera . La ví ir de compras con Marron y mi hermana - reí - al ver como la arrastraban por todo el centro comercial . Seguramente acabo con los pies molidos y varias bolsas .

Los días siguientes me empeñé en terminar de revisar lo documentos pendientes y tener un año nuevo libre de obligaciones y un inicio de año en descanso .

La nieve cayó en pleno 31 de diciembre en la montaña Paoz . Alzé mi rostro esperando que unos copos me despejaran la mente con su frialdad . Abrí mis ojos y la vi en la azotea viendo todo .

Me enojé .

\- mmm- apenas logra emitir al verme . Mis músculos se tensan y mis manos se forman en puño , la rabia que tengo la dejo salir a flote . Me acerco decidido quedando a una corta distancia a ella .

Lo ultimo que siento es el sonido de los fuegos artificiales que anuncia las cero horas del viejo y nuevo año, acompañado de un ardor en toda mi mano .

Le he pegado .

-¡estúpida! - grito furioso -¡MALDITA IMBÉCIL!

Dos

Tres

Bofetadas más le doy con fuerza , me siento enojado con ella , me lastima verla así y me duele pero más al ver que ella no se da cuenta del dolor que nos causa . Mi enojo es por su falta que querer vivir.

Me duele pegarle.

Me mira con sorpresa y dolor .

Los fuegos artificiales cesan finalmente. Me mira aún tirada en el piso y su dolor cambia a enojo . Se levanta con fuerza y dignidad .

Puedo sentir como me maldice con la mirada . Puede sentir la furia de la mía .

\- ¿porqué fuiste tan hecha mierda?- le digo sonriendo de lado , bajando un poco mi cabeza . - tan cobarde , el señor Gokú jamás haría semejante cobardía ...

\- que te importa - dice escupiendo cada letra - soy yo , no tú , jamás seré otra persona

\- me das tanta lastima

La lastimo con palabras pero quiero desahogarme.

\- ah

\- eres una mocosa sin cerebro , sin razón

No me detiene .

\- una basura en este mundo

Sigo.

\- un desperdicio de persona

No paro.

\- eres la vergüenza de los Son, de los saiyayin, del señor Gokú

Me libero.

\- quizás debiste haber sido nieta de un hombre común y no de un gran guerrero . No debiste haber heredado la sangre más fuerte del universo ...

Le digo lo que siento sin medir las consecuencias. Quiero que entre en razón .

El dolor

La furia

El abandono

La soledad

Todo eso lo quiero curar .

\- yo... lo sé - dice al fin , la miro un tanto sorprendido . En otro tiempo desde la primera palabra me hubiese partido la cara . en estos momentos parece una hoja apunto de caer de la rama de un árbol . - todo lo que has dicho es cierto - sonríe con pequeños temblores en sus labios . Quiere llorar - lo sé perfectamente

Me calmo un poco y veo hacia la fiesta que donde todos disfrutan .

\- yo... quizás me pasé - le digo con sinceridad .

\- no

\- fui duro

\- descuida

Lamento haberle dicho todo eso , pero me duele verla así . No tenía ningún derecho más ya lo he dicho y una disculpa no bastará para remediarlo.

-te veo luego - Le digo y de un salto vuelvo a la fiesta .

Me la pase distraído en mis pensamientos .

Fue la peor navidad y peor año nuevo que Hasta el momento he tenido .

Me enteré de que va a terapia , espero que le ayude en algo y si me lo permite yo también quiero ayudarla.

* * *

 **Pan**

 **.**

Fish me metió la droga en el bolsillo del suéter .

.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado!

Gracias por leer y por sus bellos comentarios!.

:)


End file.
